


Broken (Someone Like Me)- A Destiel Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backwards poems, Backwards/forwards poem, Bad Poetry, Gen, Kinda, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, destiel poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Backwards/forwards poems (or just backwards poems) are poems that have 2 different stories/perspectives, one when you read normally and one when you read from the bottom up."Broken" is the beginning of a series of backwards Supernatural/fandom poems I've been inspired to write.Keep in mind I don't really write poetry so it might not flow like a real poem but it sometimes has to be weird in order to be read both forwards and backwards :)Also this can be read whether you ship Destiel or not honestly, it references love but by now it's literally canon that Cas and Dean love each other AT LEAST platonically sooo





	Broken (Someone Like Me)- A Destiel Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Read the poem normally (ignoring the bolded punctuation marks) for Cas's POV, then read from the bottom up (including the bolded punctuation marks) for Dean's POV :)
> 
> If you could be so kind as to leave a comment, please let me know if you'd rather have me write my poems out twice, one forwards and one backwards, so that it's easier to read (with no weird punctuation things). I thought I'd just do it in one poem for now with parenthesis and then ask you guys what you'd rather have in the future.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**_" Broken" _ ** _F_ _rom Castiel's perspective_

_I am broken_

_For you_

_But yet_

_I love you_

_I’ll never say that_

_You won’t leave me **(?)** _

_Because is it true?_

_I don’t know what to do_

_But even when you push me away_

_You know I always come back_

_You can lie but_

_I know when you’re hurting_

_I’ve known you_

_For many years now_

_So many times_

_I’ve wanted to tell you_

_But do you know?_

_You_

_The opposite of_

_Everything I ever stood for_

 

_It’s obvious_

_But you say_

_No way that’s true_

_Nobody like you could_

_Love someone like me **(?)** _

 

 _**"** _ _**Someone Like Me** _ _**"** _ __ _From Dean's perspective ^^_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you thought and tell me whether I should stick to this format or pull it apart into two separate poems :)


End file.
